


Imagine

by 1dasfudge



Series: The Ghost Beatles [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Part 2, and others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Paul, John meets a man. Though he never asked for it, the man gives him advise, to get him through his struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Hope you like this! :)

**1961**

Paul would often steal John's glasses. The ones that made him look like Buddy Holly. John had put them down to take a picture of the TV, Bob Dylan was preforming. When he was done he placed his hand where his glasses were. They were gone. John began to panic, without his glasses he was **legally blind**. He extended his arms out, placing them on objects and moving slowly. Paul was the only person with him. He was in the kitchen, fixing himself some tea.

'Paul? Have you seen my glasses?' John asked.

'Your glasses? I thought they were on your face?' Paul replied.

John got a bit angry. 'It's not funny! I could've sworn I put them down right-' And then it hit him. 'MACCA!'

Paul giggled and hid away. 'You gotta find me to get them back!'

John grumbled. 'This isn't hide and seek..'

_'Go left.'_

'Left?' John slowly went left, afraid to bump into something.

_'Keep going straight, then raise your foot to go up the stairs.'_

John kept doing what the voice in his head told him to do.

_'Now open the door.'_ And John did. All he saw was blurs.

_'He's on the bed, underneath the covers.'_ John walked towards the bed and took off the covers. Paul was curled up in a ball.

'Aw, you found me so quickly! How'd you find me?' Paul asked.

'That's not important. Give 'em back you sod!' John stretched out his hand, waiting for Paul to give him the prize. Paul handed the glasses over in defeat.

\---

By the time they finished their songwriting, rain began to pour.

'I should get going, looks like it's gonna rain.' Paul said. John walked Paul to the door.

'I'll meet you tomorrow?' John asked.

'Yeah, tomorrow.' They looked at each other as if they were going to do something, like hug, but was to scared to.

'I'll see ya then.' John looked away, then watched Paul run in the rain clenching on to his umbrella.

When John turned around he saw a man, dressed in all white. John was shocked. Was he there the whole time? 

'Hi.' The man waved. 'Are you John Lennon?' He looked a lot like John, it was odd.

'Yes.'

'How are ya, John?' He asked.

'What are you doing here?' John asked.

'I'm just here to tell you that what you're feeling is love.'

'What do you mean? Me and Paul?'

'Yeah. Very soon, you two will go one this crazy journey, you and Paul will have your ups and downs. Mainly because you will get insecure and mean. You wouldn't realize it, but you will be acting like that eventually. Which will lead to Paul wanting to beat you senseless, and vise versa. I want you know that you're feeling towards Paul will not be considered "queer" well, at least not in my book. You'll understand sooner. So every now and then, drop an I Love You, cause you never know what will happen to you. Imagine. Your life holding a grudge on your mates! Its worthless! Think positive and peaceful, son.'

'So...'

'Sorry I gotta go.' Right when he said that his boots started to disappear.

'Wait! what's gonna happen to me?'

'Now that I can't tell you, not right now.' He winked and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

John started to write down things in his journal, right after the fast journey he was in just a year ago. The Beatles, consisting in members: John, Paul, George, and Ringo, became a known name in hundreds of countries. He was about to write something down until someone popped by for a visit.

'Whatcha writing?' Ghost John asked.

John looked up, it was him again, though it didn't phase him.

'Things.' John replied quickly.

'What kind of things?'

'Things you don't know.'

'That's a lie cause I know that you will be writing a poem about a dog and a red balloon.'

'Taking the thoughts right out of my head are ya?' John asked. 

'Well of course, I am you y’know.' Ghost John said.

John froze. Was it really him? He took a good look at the ghost. He had slightly, messy, long hair. He wore brown glasses and wore all white. How can this ghost man be him?

'Don't believe me? Didn't thought you would. Look I've been sent to do this mission from the Guy upstairs to go back in time and make sure that me-as in you-didn't mess up. Because if you did, who knows what could've happened!'

John took it all in, then he said, 'You look kinda young to be dead. How'd you die ghost?' John asked.

'Now that, if for a different day. For now kept doing what you're doing. More poems like that could make a book. Hint hint.' Ghost John winked.

John smiled. 'I'll keep that in mind. Since your me, can you tell me what's coming next?'

'Sure, you're going to get a call from an angry Paul because you forgot to go over his house to write songs a half hour ago.'

'Shit! I forgot!' And right when he said that the phone rang. John briskly walked over to the phone and took a breath, preparing for Paul's rage.

'Hello?'

'John! Where the hell are ya?! You were supposed to be here a half hour ago!, Paul yelled.

'I know I know, I was just-' he turned to see if the ghost was still there, he wasn't. 'Doing something...I'll be there in ten minutes.'


	3. Chapter 3

 

**1964**  

On a day off he settled down and made some tea. Cynthia is visiting her family and he's all alone. When he finished making the tea, he sat down on his recliner and began to write a song. But the words never touched the paper. If it did, it would only sound weird and he would crumble the paper up.

'Having trouble?' The ghost asked.

John flinched, and looked up from his journal.

'Oh, it's you again. I'm just having trouble with this song.'

'Maybe I can help.'

'Oh please, what do you know about writing songs? And besides you don't know what I'm feeling right now.' John said as he looked down.

'Maybe I do know what you're feeling. You're trying to write a song about someone special. And I have a feeling it's not your wife.'

'What are you trying to say?' John asked.

'Maybe this might help: If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true, and help me understand...' Ghost John sang.

'...That I've been in love before, and I thought that love was more, than just holding hands...' John finished.

\---

'If I give my heart to you I must be sure that the very start, that you would love me more than her...' Paul sang in a beautiful harmony. John looked at him. He had always admired Paul, and he would often have deep conversations with himself whether he should really care about Paul or just hide it. The truth is he doesn't want to loose Paul, like all the others that left him. The only way to express that, is through song. With his eyes still locked on Paul, John sang,

'If I trust in you oh please, don't run and hide If I love you too oh please, don't hurt my pride like her...'

Paul looked back at John and smiled, he began to sing the next lyric,

'Cause I couldn't stand the pain and I would be sad if our new love was in vain. So I hope you see that I would love to love you and that she would cry she learns we are two...' 

'If I fell in love with you...'

The latest line gave him the shivers as he played the last cords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, If I Fell is not about Cynthia...well who else could it be about? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had a random road trip and I couldn't bring my laptop. Anyroad, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**1966**

He is now 25. He lives in a large, heavily paneled, heavily carpeted, mock Tudor house set on a hill with his wife Cynthia and his son Julian. His driver waits outside while he gets ready. He kisses both Cynthia and Julian and makes his way outside. When he's in the car he asked, 'What day is it?' The driver replies, 'It's March 4th.' John looked down and mumbled, 'I never know what day it is nowadays.' He gets driven to the place where the interview will be held. He's sees Paul, George, and Ringo he smiles to them all, tiredly. They chat among themselves while they wait for interviewer to arrive. John was in the middle of telling a funny story when a voice, his voice, echoed in his mind.

_'John, be careful what you say today.'_ John froze and didn't say a word.

'John?' Paul asked. 'What happened after that?'

John snapped out of it, 'Oh yeah, then I said "Well it isn't going to eat itself!"' They all had a laugh. Then the interviewer arrived, she apologized for being late and sat down. She introduced herself as Maureen Cleave, and the interview began. The interview was going well, then she said, 'John, what are your thoughts on religion?'

Without thinking, John said, 'Christianity will go, It will vanish and shrink. I needn’t argue about that. I’m right and I’ll be proved right. We’re more popular than Jesus now. I don’t know which will go first, rock ‘n’ roll or Christianity. Jesus was all right but his disciples were thick and ordinary. It’s them twisting it that ruins it for me.'

The next day the comment had little response in Britain. A reporter stopped Thee Beatles and asked John a question, 'Now this religious controversy, I know you don't want to say too much about it, but does it worry you that it's going to boil up when you get to the states?'

'Well it worries me yes, but I hope everything'll be alright in the end as they say.' John answered.

'Do you think this is going to be a controversial tour like the Philippines was?' Though no one can see it, behind his sunglasses, John's eye twitched. Somehow Paul noticed and answered for John.

'Oh no no, no it's gonna be fine.'

'What makes you say that, Paul?'

'Oh it'll be fine, you watch.'

John was shitting himself going on that tour, and here’s Paul, taking no prisoners, and just smugly declaring "oh no, no it’ll be absolutely fine, just you _fucking_ watch" John is so glad that he has a best mate like Paul. As they were walking off, John nudged Paul and said, 'Thank you.'

But after U.S. teen mag Datebook reprinted the quote out of context months later, the controversy boiled over. Alabama disc jockeys Doug Layton and Tommy Charles of WAQY initiated a "Beatle Boycott" urging people to take their Beatles “records and paraphernalia” to designated places to burn them. The Beatles, and Lennon in particular, were momentarily the devil incarnate to the Bible Belt and beyond, just as they were about to begin a U.S. tour. And when they preformed people would throw fire crackers onto the stage. The boys looked and John, with scared eyes. John looked back with determine eyes saying "Keep playing." But in the inside, John was terrified.

"John is deeply concerned and regrets that people with certain religious beliefs should have been offended in any way whatsoever,” said Brian Epstein at a press conference. When Brian returned back, he pulled John to another room leaving the others behind.

'Why would you say such a thing? Look at the bloody papers!' He held up a newspaper that read: _John's Opinion Causes Uproar!_

'How was I supposed to know that they would react like that?!'

'You will forever be the man who said "We're better than Jesus"! Think about what they'll call you-'

'I didn't say that! If I could go back in time a stop me from saying such a "hurtful" thing to make everyone feel better I will! But I can't! You don't think I regret what I said?! All my mail is fucking death threats! _"Go to hell John!'_ , _'Go eat a cake fat-ass!'_ They still haven't let go the _fat Beatle!_ '

'John-'

He began to sob, 'No! You go out there and apologize for me, but they won't stop until I say something!' John was on his knees now. 'God Eppy, I'm on my knees, terrified. Whatever you want me to say, i'll say it for Christ-sake!'

'I'm sorry John, but this is on you.'

'No! Y-you're s-supposed to h-help me! D-don't leave!' John was hysterical now. Paul came running in, followed by George and Ringo. They tried to comfort John but it was no use.

_'It's ok son, i'll tell you what to say, you don't need to cry.'_

In the next press conference, Ghost John sat next to John and whispered what he needed to say, and John said:

'I’m not anti-Christ or anti-religion or anti-God, I’m not saying we’re better or greater, or comparing us with Jesus Christ as a person, or God as a thing or whatever it is. I just said what I said and was wrong, or was taken wrong, and now it’s all this. If I’d have said television is more popular than Jesus, I might have got away with it, In reference to England, we meant more to kids than Jesus did, or religion at that time. I wasn’t knocking it or putting it down I was just saying it as a fact and it’s true more for England than here.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like feedback! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day John met Yoko. What an infamous day. (In some people's book). :)

**1966**

After all that happened, john was home having tea when Ghost John visited John.

'Get up! there's an exhibit opening!'

'Exhibit? like an art one?' John asked.

'Yes that exactly! You have to meet this one woman...'

'Who?'

'Oh.. I said too much... Oh well!' Ghost John pulled up a chair and sat down. 'This amazing woman is putting on a show, something about people in bags, in black bags, and it was going to be a bit of a happening and all that. So you will go to a preview the night before it opens.'

'Does she know me? Y'know, me being big and all.'

'No surprisingly not! i believe she only knows Ringo...anyway, there will be a fresh apple on a stand-this will be before Apple-'

'What's Apple?'

'Not now! All I'm saying is take a bite of the apple, the rest is history.'

\---

John went to the exhibit a day before it opens just like Ghost John said. He was looking at the bizarre art, by this woman. And then he saw it. A latter, and on top of it was a green apple. He climbed it and took a bite of the apple.

'Hey! What are you doing?' The woman yelled.

'Eating an apple.'

'I hope that you know that apple costs two hundred quid.'

John got off the latter and got a good look at this woman. She was Asian, and had long black messy hair, she had an accent too.

'Who are you?' She asked.

'Who are you?' John asked.

'I am Yoko Ono. The creator of all this art. Now, who are you?'

'I am John Lennon. The creator of The Beatles.'

She looked puzzled. 'The Beatles? That one band I keep hearing about? That one band that keeps singing about holding hands?'

'Hey, we have other songs too, y'know..'

\---

John returned home with a smile. Cynthia and Julian are still asleep, so he rested on his chair.

'So how was it?' Ghost John asked. 'How was she?'

'She was nice, she didn't know me at first like you said, but we had a very long conversations.'

'That's good...I hope you know that things are going to change, very soon.' Ghost John said sitting down on a nearby chair. 'That old gang of yours. That's all over. You found _the_ woman, the boys became of no interest whatsoever, other than they were like old friends. You know: "Hi, how are you? How's _your_ wife?" That kind of thing. You know the song: "Those wedding bells are breaking up that old gang of mine." Well, that didn't hit you till met Yoko.'


	6. Chapter 6

**1968**

John introduced Yoko to them as a "friend" They didn't look at her, they only know her as the girl who caused the divorce of John and Cynthia. Paul was over by the piano trying out a new song. John walked over and asked,

'Is that a new song I hear?'

'Yeah, it is.' Paul continued to look down.

John grabbed the sheet lyrics. 'Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better? What's this about?'

'Your son that you abandoned.'

'Abandoned? Are you mad at me, Paul?'

'Nope.' Paul walked around the piano to grab another sheet of paper.

'If you are, just tell me! Yes I did a bad thing but-'

'No buts! You did a horrible thing! You accused Cynthia of having an affair when we were at India. You know damn well that you did!'

'Paul-'

'Can we just forget this? Please? I want to get this done.'

John backed away to a corner.

'He's mad.' Ghost John said

'No shit. He doesn't understand true love, that's what it is.'

'Maybe, he will eventually understand, after you're-'

'After what?'

'That's for another day.'

'When will that day come then?'

'John who are you talking to?' George asked.

'Myself. Duh.'

\---

**1969**

Things started to escalate, starting with biscuits

Ono, who had been recuperating from a car accident, was resting in a bed that Lennon had set up for her in the studio. Ono was hungry, but didn’t want to travel far from her “sick bed,” so she crept out of it just long enough to steal a biscuit (cookie) from the package Harrison left on his guitar amplifier.

'THAT BITCH! SHE'S EATING MY BISCUITS!' George stomped down to the studio.

'First you sit on my Amp, then you go and eat my biscuits?! You crossed the line, Ono!'

Soon afterward an argument broke out between him and Lennon.

John blocked his way from attacking her. 'You have 5 seconds to take back what you said, Harrison!'

I won't! You need to control this bitch here! He pointed at Yoko.

'She's not a bitch!'

'Yeah, She's a female dog, Lennon!'

Yoko was behind John, still eating George's biscuits, smiling.

'You have a lot of fucking nerve! Eating my biscuits without fucking asking you little-' He tried to reach over John and hit the package out of her hand.

'Don't fucking touch her!' John shoved George away, George shoved back, harder.

Although the quarrel dissipated after a short time, the damage was done.

'Hey now! Relax a bit yeah?' Ringo stepped up, holding the angry guitarist back by one arm.

'George would you feel better if I got you another package?' Patricia stepped up, grabbing his other free arm.

George shook out of their grasp and left to collect is belongings muttering "Hare Krishna." He then began to leave.

'Where are you going?' John asked not looking at him.

'Out.'

Ono was on Harrison’s shit list.

Then there was Allen Klein

Allen Klein persuaded the three men to push back Paul's debut album till June 4th because it would "hurt sales." So John and George wrote Paul a letter

 

> Dear Paul, We thought a lot about yours and the Beatles LPs – and decided it's stupid for Apple to put out two big albums within 7 days of each other (also there's Ringo's and Hey Jude) - so we sent a letter to EMI telling them to hold your release date til June 4th (there's a big Apple-Capitol convention in Hawaii then). We thought you'd come round when you realized that the Beatles album was coming out on April 24th. We're sorry it turned out like this - it's nothing personal. Love John & George. Hare Krishna. ~~A Mantra a Day Keeps MAYA! Away.~~

The letter was sealed in an envelope marked "From Us, To You", and left at Apple's reception for a messenger to deliver to McCartney's home at 7 Cavendish Avenue. However, Starr agreed to take it round in person. Paul went completely out of control, shouting at him, prodding his fingers towards his face, saying: 'I'll finish you now' and 'You'll pay.' He told him to put his coat on and get out. He did so.

On January 28th, 1969, two days before the Beatles' Apple rooftop performance, Klein met Lennon and Ono at a London hotel, and charmed both. By the evening's end, John and Yoko were won over: Lennon and Klein signed a letter of agreement, and Lennon informed EMI and the Beatles the next day. This set off the conflagration that killed the Beatles. McCartney still tried to advance Lee and John Eastman to represent the group's interests, and arranged a meeting for all the central players. But Allen Klein turned the encounter into a trap, baiting Lee Eastman, accusing him essentially of being a secretive Jew (Eastman had abandoned the family surname Epstein years before), and Lennon joined in. The worse Klein behaved and the more that Eastman impugned his character, the more Lennon and Ono championed him as the Beatles' rescuer, and Harrison and Starr soon agreed. Paul was the only one that that disagreed, Mick Jagger even wrote him a note saying "Don't go near him,"  it was no use. Allen Klein waited outside while Lennon, Harrison and Starr, at his behest, demanded that McCartney sign a three-year management deal with Klein immediately. McCartney wouldn't do it. He told the others that Klein's 20 percent fee was too high, but in truth he simply couldn't reconcile himself to the reality of Allen Klein as the Beatles' manager. The others grew furious, but McCartney held his ground.

"I'm gonna stand alone in this one, I can tell, but I have to save the Beatles' fortunes," he said.

The others basically said, 'Oh, fuck off!' and they all stormed off, leaving Paul with the session at Olympic.

The fights became more frequent, resulting in George quitting during the middle of the Let It Be. Harrison may have been more upset with Lennon, who’d been acting out his apparent jealousy of Harrison’s growing songwriting output by putting down his songs at every opportunity. The band was filming the sessions, something that he found particularly annoying when the members weren’t getting along. Ringo had already left at one point, John wanted to leave, Paul wanted to leave sometimes. But no one had the guts to say "I Quit."  Ghost John warned John, _'The day is coming, be prepared to say goodbye to you're mates.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid the biscuit incident ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, gotta enjoy my summer before it ends y'know? Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**1970**

Paul tried once more to persuade his band mates to undertake a tour and return to the stage.

'Let's get back to square one and remember what we're all about,'  

_'Ok John, go on and tell him.'_

John nodded to himself, looked at Yoko, and said, 'I think you're daft. I wasn't going to tell you, but I'm breaking the group up. It feels good. It feels like a divorce.' John responded.

'Pardon?'

'I started it, I finish it.'

'Are you jet lagged, John?' George asked.

'I'm not.'

'There's four of us in this band.' Paul said.

'There is isn't it? And if there isn't four of us it isn't a band.'

'Hang on a minute-' Ringo said.

'Do you want me to toss you up or you want me to tell you what I'm really thinking?' John asked.

'What your really thinking or what she's really thinking?' Paul said looking directly at Yoko.

'Face it. We're not really doing anything that means anything, you know it. Admit it!'

'That's not my view. That's not George's view. That's not Ringo's view-'

'Christ, the voice of reason-You just spoke for 'em Paul! Don't you want to start something new? Be creative?'

'The Beatles is creative.'

'Maybe...for six months in Hamburg, but not anymore!'

'We're family John-'

'Fucking family?'

Paul stood up and faced him. 'Look John, you do what you're doing, you have your fun. Why say it's over when you can't see the future?'

'Because up here,' he pointed to his head. 'It's over.'

'But out there it's not. The fans aren't ready.'

'What are you saying? You keep me mouth shut you think that means it isn't true?'

'Look no announcement, no news. We never preformed anyhow, what's changed?'

'Everything.'

'No.' Paul shook his head and looked down.

'Maybe that's the difference between me and you, Paul.'

'Maybe it is.'

'I won't be changing me mind.'

'If you do, you do, if you don't, you don't.' Paul said, voice cracking.

John smiled. 'Could be a song though.'

Paul smiled back. 'Well go get you're guitar.'

John put his hand on Paul's cheek gently. 'See ya,' and they were out the door. Throwing away ten years of hard work, memories, and music.


	8. Chapter 8

**1980**

John was just putting Sean down for his nap. He smiled down oat the sleeping boy. He grew up so fast. 

'Y'know Sean,' John whispered. 'Mummy and Daddy went through a lot of pain before you came into this world. Daddy lost a lot of friends too. But I want you to know that I will never hurt you. Daddy's a changed man. I apologized to my friends and your other brother...I'm changing for you...As they say, Life changes at 40.'

'Heya.' Ghost John said.

John turned around. 'Oh, hello again..'

'Have you ever noticed that you're looking more and more like me?' 

'Yes..'

'Remember when you said that if you die, you would probably be shot by a looney?'

'Yes..'

Ghost John sighed. 'Come on, you know what I'm trying to say here!'

'I actually don't!'

'You're going to die, for Christ-sake!'

John froze. 'You're telling me...that I am going to be shot by a looney?'

'Yes. And there's nothing you can do to stop it.'

'When?'

'Tomorrow.'

'Christ! I gonna warn-'

'No you can't warn anybody...I'm sorry but that's not how it works. It'll be sudden no one will know it will happen tomorrow. John, tomorrow will be the last time you live a life with your family.'

John looked down. 'What's his name?'

'Pardon?'

'The killer's name! I want to know the name of the man who will rot in his prison cell and never goes out!'

'Mark David Chapman.'

**_~Somewhere In Heaven~_ **

'So you told him?' Angel Paul asked.

'Yep, he needed to know. I mean I would've liked to know.' Angel John said.

'You did the right thing, John' Angel George said.

'Hey, where's Richie? Angel John asked.

'He's back on Earth, giving himself a speech on drinking.' Angel George replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might as well start up on George's ghost story. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**December 8, 1980**

As the sun rises over Central Park, John gets out of bed and slips into his black kimono. Leaving his wife sleeping beneath the sheets, he creeps into the living room and stares out at the Manhattan skyline.

'Today's the day.' Ghost John said.

'Will I know where the shooter will be?' John asked.

'He's be outside The Dakota gates, waiting.'

'What will happen when I actually die?'

'You'll see me. I'll phase into you and i'll go out again. Then we'll go up. Say hi to mum and dad...whatever you'll like. This will be the last time you'll see Sean..'

'I know... I know.'

Yoko finds him lost in thought as sunlight floods into the stark, whitewashed room. Ghost John vanishes. After five years out of the limelight, their new joint album, “Double Fantasy,” is riding high in the charts and they are busy recording a follow-up. Today is one of the warmest December days New Yorkers can remember. But John and Yoko don’t have time to enjoy it – they have a full day’s work ahead, including a photo session and a radio interview. Meanwhile, 20 blocks across town, at the Sheraton Center Hotel on 7th Avenue, Mark David Chapman is also contemplating his day. The security guard flew into the city two days ago intending to kill John Lennon. Over the weekend, he’d spent hours outside the Dakota building, where John and Yoko live.

John, who is thrilled to be working again, tells Annie he has an idea for the Rolling Stone magazine photo shoot she is there to complete. He tells her he knows the magazine will probably want just him on the cover, but he is hopeful they will include Yoko. He then tells her his idea for the cover shot. He wants to be photographed naked, clinging to a clothed Yoko. She has no problem with that, and the photos are taken. 

San Francisco radio producer Dave Sholin arrives to conduct what becomes John’s last interview. During the three-hour session, the musician poignantly says: 'We’re either going to live or we’re going to die. I consider that my work won’t be finished until I’m dead and buried – and I hope that’s a long time.' John had no idea why he said that. knowing well that he will be dying later tonight.

Dave offers John and Yoko a lift to the recording studio. Outside the Dakota, the pavement teems with office workers heading for the subway. Among them is Mark Chapman, who he sees Lennon as a “phony” – a left-wing activist with a millionaire lifestyle. Despite the mild weather, Chapman wears green trousers, a shirt and sweater, and a long green overcoat, complete with a fake fur hat, gloves and a green scarf. A Charter Arms .38 snub-nosed revolver is in the inside pocket of his coat.

He hands John a copy of "Double Fantasy" to sign. John looks at Mark. 

'You want me to sign this?'

Mark nods "Yes".

So John signs the album slowly because the blue ink from the pen was running out. As he was signing it. A photographer takes a photo. Mark was in the photo also. Handing it back, he looks his killer in the eye and asks: 'Here, is that all you want?'

Mark flinched and said. 'Yes.'

Hopping into the car, John and Yoko spend four-and-a-half hours working at The Record Factory. They are working on a song called “Walking on Thin Ice.” It is scheduled to be released as a single by Yoko, and John tells her she has just recorded her first number 1 song. During the session, David Geffen, head of the label John and Yoko have signed with, visits the couple at the recording studio to tell them "Double Fantasy" had just gone gold. John left the studio a happy man — probably as happy as David ever been. John arranges to return at 9 am the next day, turning to producer Jack Douglas and smiling: 'See you tomorrow morning, bright and early!' And the John thinks _"As a ghost..."_

Their limousine takes them up Eighth Avenue to Columbus Circle, continues north along Central Park West and then left into 72nd Street. Mark is still loitering in front of the Dakota, where he’s struck up a conversation with doorman Jose Perdomo.  There is a vehicle parked directly in front of the entrance to the Dakota

John’s limo stops outside the building’s gateway and Yoko climbs out, followed by John carrying a tape recorder and cassettes. John stares at Mark as he passes by.

_'John, this is it.'_ John heard Ghost john said. John gulped. He keeps looking at Yoko in front of him and silently says goodbye.

And, as he moves on, the killer springs into action. As John walks by, Mark says, 'Mr. Lennon.'

John stops in his tracks.

_'John, turn around.'_ Ghost John said

_'I don't want to.'_ John thought.

John starts to turn just as Mark, dropping into a combat stance, pulls out the gun.

The first two shots hit John in the back, spinning him around, while another two hit him in the shoulder.

A fifth misses.

Each bullet passes through the body and slams into a wood and glass windbreak behind him.

As Mark looks on in silence, John staggers up the five steps into the building’s office, mumbling.

'I’m...Shot...' before falling face-down.

Yoko rushes to cradle her dying husband and screams for a doctor. Outside, Mark removes his coat – so police will see he isn’t armed – and begins flicking through a copy of JD Salinger’s _The Catcher in the Rye._ Within two minutes, the street is full of sirens. As Mark is cuffed, two officers hoist the musician on to their shoulders and place him in the back of a squad car. John’s bones creak as they pick him up. Officer James Moran turns and asks John,

'Are you John Lennon?'

As he slips away, John nods slightly and moans: 'Yes.' It is the last thing he ever says.

John looks up and Ghost John is hovering over him. The ghost slowly enters John as he takes his last breath. Ghost John turns into Angel John and hovers up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. :( . Sucks how John was taken away so harshly...Last chapter will be tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas the ending! Sorry for the wait! :)

**Paul Finds Out**

The phone rang. Paul let it ring three times then he answered.

'H-Hello?' he asked faintly.

'Paul? I have some bad news to tell you.'

Paul leaned against the wall for support, somewhat preparing for the news.

'Go on with it, Mark.'

'John is dead.'

He slid down the wall, already crying. He crawled to the TV and clicked to the news. It was true. 

"John Lennon was been shot and killed last night, right in front of The Dakota, where he lived."

He crawled into a ball of denial. Shouting incoherent words to the floor. Linda returned home, confused. She hugged and kissed the weeping man, asking the same question over and over. 'What happened?' When Paul finally stopped sobbing, he answered. 'John's dead. He got shot. He's dead and gone.' He rested his head on her lap and said nothing. He just sniffed, and blinked. 

**George Finds Out**

George and Olivia were in bed. The phone rang. George grumbled,

'Liv, can you get that?'

Olivia stretched and answered the phone.

'Hello...He's asleep right now...What?...Okay i'll go tell him...Goodbye.'

George sat up. 'What is it?' he asked.

'Um..It's...'

'Liv, what it it?'

'It's John. He's been shot.'

George's eyes widened. 'Is he okay? It it like a flesh wound?'

'No, he's...dead.'

'Dead?...H-he's dead?'

'Yes George.'

'Oh...I'll just...go back to bed then...'

'George? Do you want to talk about this?'

'Goodnight Olivia.'

**Ringo Finds Out**

Ringo was on holiday. He was watching the waves peacefully on his own. Barbra, Ringo's recently engaged girlfriend called him over to the beach house. When Ringo made his way into the house, Barbra's face was white. 

'What's wrong?' Ringo asked.

'I got a call from my daughter, he said that John's been shot!' Barbra said.

'Shot? Like in the leg?' Ringo hoped.

They were interrupted from the TV saying:

"John Lennon was been shot and killed last night, right in front of The Dakota, where he lived."

Tears immediately fell from his eyes.

'This can't be true! I gotta-I gotta do something. I gotta see Yoko!'

'Richie you need to sit down..' Barbra whispered.

'No, she needs comfort!'

\---

**A Year Later-Heaven**

'Y'know John, Paul is dealing with you death kinda roughly. Would you like to visit him?' Angel Paul said.

'We can do that?' Angel John asked.

'Yeah, as long as I'm still following the fella.'

So the two angel's made their way down to earth.

'You wrote a song, George?'

'Yeah, I was thinking about John when I wrote it, when things were good y'know?'

'What's it called?'

'"All Those Years Ago". It needs work though. I'm thinking of using backing vocals, and a good drummer.'

'Who do you have in mind?' Paul asked.

'Well, I was actually thinking of you and Linda for the backing vocals. You two have a great harmony together. And Ringo haven't been in one of my tracks in a while.'

'Is Ringo in town?'

'He's actually upstairs with Dhani. He's attempting to teach him the drums...again.'

'Again?'

'Yeah, the first time he frightened Dhani. He was crying in my arms and everything!' The two of them laughed.

Ghost Paul and Ghost John watched them work on the song. They all worked on the song, while sharing memories and laughter. They watched Paul go to the bathroom.

'Alright time to say hi.' Ghost John said.

The death of his best mate was still fresh on Paul's mind, even after a year. It was nice talking about him, but sometimes it takes a toll on him and he breaks down.

'It's nice how you're reconnecting with George and Richie.' Ghost Paul said.

Paul turned around. 'Oh it's you.' He turned his back and faced the mirror.

'Paul-'

'No let me say this. I understand why you kept this secret from me. If you did tell me, I wouldn't be the person I am today. It's gonna hurt for a long time, but I'll power through. You probably have more deaths to not tell me. And I appreciate it if you didn't tell me. When you appeared for the second time, I think you said "I'll be peacefully chilling on the clouds with-" and then you stopped. Was that supposed to be John? Is John up there?' Paul asked.

'Yes. He's up there. Well not right now.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well if you turn around you'll see what he means.'

Paul knew that voice anywhere. It was not Ghost Paul's. It was John's. He turned around slowly, tears already in his eyes.

'J-John?'

'Hiya Paulie!' John said smiling.


End file.
